


Goblet of Misfortune or Fortune?

by SlytherinPrefect05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPrefect05/pseuds/SlytherinPrefect05
Summary: The Goblet of fire causes a rift between the Golden trio but causes Cedric and Harry to find out they like each other.◆ discontinued  ◆
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 25





	1. Goblet of Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> Harry potter does not belong to me
> 
> Please Enjoy!

In the great hall all you could hear was the chatter of the students though this was normal today is not a normal day, today was the day names came out of the goblet of  
fire. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine were together on the end of the Gryffindor table all waiting for the big moment , extremely impatiently in case of Ron.

"Mate when are thay gonna start" said Ron with his mouth full of food ,

"Ronald! , Close your mouth." Snapped Hermoine

The last chatter died down as Dumboldore stood.

"Ehm,Ehm attention all students and foreign vistors it is time for our champions to be chosen!"

Cheers went up all around the hall , Hagrid's of course being the loudest.

Argus Fitch rolled out the wooden chest and then removed the goblet from the chest , under the watchful eye of the entire student body as soon as he was finished and swept himself out of the room Dumboldore pointed his wand at the goblet and blue blames went I up in it. At this students gasped while a few teachers rolled their eyes at the dramatics. The Goblet lit up red and spit out a little piece of paper.

"The Drumtsrang champion is ... Victor Krum!"

A roar of applause went up and Ron shouted " YEAH"

The Goblet lit up again the paper flew out and

"The Beaubatons champion is .... Fleur Delaclour"

You could tell the other students weren't happy about this two girls were even weeping.

" Finally the long awaited Hogwarts champion ... Cedric Diggory"

The Hufflepuffs stood and yelled and clapped as he walked to the antichamber. Every one started talking about the Champions until .

"The the fourth champion" Dumboldore said hesitantly " is Harry Potter.

Harry was paralyzed in his seat as Hermoine pushed him with a whispered get up. He walked slowly and very hesitantly to the antichamber while thinking the whole time ' how could this be and now everyone is going to blame me'

In the antichamber e was interplay and they were told the date of the fist task.

As he he was walking to the common room he got many angry looks on his way and as he entered the Gryffindor congregated him and slapped him on back , Harry could not find Ron or Hermoine and assumed they had already went to bed. He climbed up into the boys common room and saw Ron laying in bed.

"Ron" he whispered

"What" Ron said harshly

"You know I didn't put my name in the goblet on purpose"

" Yeah right you cheating scum"

"Your my best friend and you don't belive me"

" How could I you cheating bastars and you couldn't even tell me you did not even tell me "

" There was nothing to tell"

" Uh , huh"

Harry turned around and closed the curtains on his bed , he sure would have a hard time going to sleep, how could Ron not beileive him ?, Hermoine would though right?, She was smarter than that wasn't she?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when Harry woke he thought back on the events and felt rage, rage so deep he felt his magic lashing out and had to control it and his temper at the last minute before he did something to Ron which he would not regret but have to face consequences for. He quickly got dressed and headed out to the black lake to run around it for about half an hour until it was the start of breakfast which he would start before most of the teachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter, I had discontinued this story and just now noticed I had a second chapter drafted and I might restart this story again!


End file.
